Matsushita
Matsushita (松下) is an with a high and cute voice, known for her huskyness. She is able to add a lot of tension to her voice. Her most viewed cover is "Invisible" , with over 533K views and more than 17K Mylists as of May 2013. In her alternative Mylist, she places songs that she mixed and/or encoded for other Utaite, as well as choruses in which she participated. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.01.28) # "Sakuya to Remilia de Ninjin" (2009.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.06.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Tamayure" (2009.08.04) # "Don't say Lazy" (2009.10.10) (Private) # "Dokkyun☆Heart" (2009.10.16) (Not in Mylist) # "1801" (Parody of 1925) (2009.11.08) # "Tarinai Onnanoko" (2010.02.10) # "Mylist dame!" (2010.04.28) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.05.01) # "Alchemy" (2010.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2010.05.20) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.27) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.06.03) # "Rasen na Watashi" (I am the Spiral) (2010.06.09) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" -FuMay Arrange- (2010.06.24) # "Hana Ranman -Flowers" (2010.06.25) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.08) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.09.12) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.11) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.16) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Matsushita, Kasumi Yui and Rōdo (2011.02.02) # "Electric・Angel" (2011.03.17) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Matsushita, Kasumi Yui and Pika Kuri (2011.03.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (2011.03.27) # "Risky Game" feat. Matsushita and Bearu (2011.04.14) # "Cendrillon" feat. Matsushita and Jucchi (2011.05.03) # "Pretty Fudonshi☆Akumaren" (2011.05.10) # "Torinoko City" (2011.05.14) # "Cat Food" (2011.05.23) # "BadBye" (2011.06.20) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.04) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.07.06) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.17) # "Chuuzuri Dancing" (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.08) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Matsushita and Watashi (2011.08.22) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.25) # "Clover♣Club" (2011.09.01) # "Ama no Jaku" (heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.09.08) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.12) # "Blackjack" feat. Matsushita and Watashi (2011.09.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.15) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.18) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Road) (2011.09.23) # "Gossip" (2011.10.03) # "Afternight Wonderland" (2011.10.07) # "* Smiling * 10 people" (2011.10.08) # "Toururiratariratourura" (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.01) # "Pumpkin・Syndrome" feat. Matsushita and kradness (2011.11.02) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Matsushita, Rise, Asako, Rōdo, Yukiko and Hakumawi (2011.11.13) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.25) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.11.30) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Matsushita, Ali, yu-k@, Naata, Shuiro and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "twitter" (2011.12.12) # "Invisible" (2011.12.21) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After-School) feat. Matsushita, Machi, Yuuame, Ayaponzu＊, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu and eclair (2011.12.23) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.10) # "Goumou Heart" (2012.01.12) # "ARKADIA" feat. Matsushita and Mafumafu (2012.01.16) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "Narisumashi Genga" (2012.02.03) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Matsushita and Knorr (2012.02.14) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Matsushita and Chage (2012.02.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.02) # "I Love You Darling" (2012.03.13) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2-D Dream Fever) (2012.03.15) # "Juvenile" feat. Matsushita and Mizore (2012.03.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2012.03.31) # "Ikasama Casino" (Cheat Casino) feat. Matsushita and kradness (2012.04.09) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Sex Friend" (2012.04.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Matsushita, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Yuikonnu (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.06) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (Anison(2012.05.08) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One-Man Hide-and-Seek)) (2012.05.18) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Matsushita and Rabipo (2012.05.23) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2012.06.04) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Imposter Warning) (2012.06.15) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.29) # "Mind Speaker" (2012.07.06) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (2012.07.16) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident at the Mansion of Ancient Books) (2012.07.25) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2012.08.02) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.08.21) # "Noroi no Susume" (Advice of a Curse) (2012.09.21) # "Toppakou 540" (Breakthrough 540) (2012.09.30) # "Kaitei Family Restaurant" (Undersea Family Restaurant) (2012.10.11) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Nisemonogatari ED) feat. Matsushita and Yuikonnu (2012.10.25) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, Glutamine, eclair, Kakichoco, nero, and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Saru-mane Isu Tori Game" (Monkey-Mimic Chair-Stealing Game) (2012.11.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Matsushita and Narita (2012.11.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.11) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Naata, eclair, and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, Mainan, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Len-kyun Nau!" feat. Matsushita and eclair (2013.01.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.17) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2013.01.31) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.05) # "Nugeba Iitte Mon Janai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Jenga" (2013.03.25) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.05) # "Kocchi Muite Hoi" (Look This Way) (2013.04.25) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.17) # "Jitter Doll" -Guitar ver.- (2013.05.27) # "Noumenjima Kamikakushi Jiken (Spirited-Away Incident on the Island of Noh Masks) (2013.06.11) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Shamuon, Kakichoco, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Matsushita and Narita (2013.08.28) }} Discography |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = Poker Face |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = YuchaP |track3title = Houkago Stride |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track4lyricist = MikitoP |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Gigantic O.T.N |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery |Himitsu_no_Houkago_Matsushita.png|Matsushita as seen in "Himitsu no Houkago" |matsushitaMrMusic.PNG|Matsushita as seen in "Mr. Music" Illust. by asa |matsushitaNND.jpg|Matsushita as seen on NND |MatshitaTwitter.png|Matsushita as seen on her Twitter }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Mixi Commu * Instagram Category:Singers with Albums or Singles